


I Always Going to Keep You Warm

by YouTubeGeekyGirl



Category: Dan Howell - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom
Genre: Cute, Dan Howell - Freeform, F/M, Romance, danisnotonfire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:02:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5991096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouTubeGeekyGirl/pseuds/YouTubeGeekyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The London weather has left you sopping wet and you need some warmth in your life... can Dan Howell make everything better?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Always Going to Keep You Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Hey everyone! I didn't expect to get as much views as I did... THANKS! anyway, here's a new one for you, this is set in present day! :) Enjoy!

You shiver as you walk through the pouring rain to the closest place you could go at the moment, Dan and Phil's apartment. Why the hell does this always happen to you?

 

You were at work when suddenly, out of nowhere it started raining like mad. And, as luck would have it, when you left home this morning, you weren't wearing anything that would be useful against the cold. Also, you forgot your phone. And when you wanted to get on the subway, it turned out someone had stolen your wallet. And since you lived almost at the other side of London, with no way of getting there, you decided to take the 30 minute walk through the rain to Dan and Phil's. They would understand. 

You came to the apartment, soaked to the skin, your thin cardigan being no help at all. Hands trembling, you pushed the button of the intercom of their apartment. "Hi?" came Dan's warm familiar voice through the speakers. "D-dan?" you said, your teeth chattering. "(y/n)! Is that you? What are you doing here? Are you okay?" You smiled at the concerned tone in his voice. "I-i'm ok-kay. Can I come in? I'm f-freezing." you said wrapping your arms tighter around yourself. "Yeah of course!" said Dan. When you came through the door, Dan's eyes widened. "What the hell? You are soaking wet!"  
"Oh, I am? I didn't notice." you answer sarcastically. "I can help with that." Dan said, and walked out of the room, leaving you alone in the living room. "Dan!" You yell. Then he reappeared in the doorway with some clothes and shoved them into your arms. "Go change." He said, smiling down at you. "Thanks." you say, looking down at the floor so that he wouldn't see that your cheeks were starting to turn red.

When you got into the bathroom, you unfolded the clothes he gave you and started laughing. It was his old Manchester University hoodie and comfy grey sweatpants. You were pretty sure that both these items of clothing were going to be way to big for you. You put on the clothes and tied your wet hair into a messy bun. When you looked into the mirror you started laughing even louder. His clothes hung on your body like a trash bag. To be honest, you actually kind of liked it. You pulled up the front of the hoodie and sniffed it gently. It smelt like Dan. You smile a very dorky smile and walk out of the bathroom.

You walk into the living room. "Brace yourself," you say and go stand in front of Dan. "I look hilarious." Dan looks at you and starts laughing. You plop yourself down on the couch next to him and punch him playfully on the shoulder. "Stop it!" you say. "Hey! I never said that there was something wrong with how you looked." He looked at you, his eyes smiling at you. "In fact," he says, pulling you close to him and putting his arm around you. "I think you've never looked more beautiful." You look him in the eyes and smile. Then you pull your legs up to your chest, curling up into a ball and resting your head onto his shoulder. His arm wraps tighter around your shoulders and you feel him plant a kiss on the top of your head. "I'm not cold anymore." you say softly. "Well, I'm always going to keep you warm." Says Dan. You smile and close your eyes. And at this moment, life is perfect.


End file.
